Manik Acorn (ManikDX2000)
Manik Acorn is the son of King Sonic and Queen Sally and brother of Sonia Acorn. Manik bears great resemblance to his father, and has inherited his super speed and personality, but has his mother's eyes. He is the prince of the Kingdom of Acorn. History 25 Years Later (Unaltered) Manik was born the son and second-born child of King Sonic and Queen Sally, and younger brother of Sonia Acorn. Manik bears great resemblance to his father, and he has even inherited his father's super speed. Manik has slightly less tolerance for his royal duties than his sister. Manik is very popular with girls as both Tails' daughter and Espio's daughter Juanita have affections for him. Manik was also known to have a crush on Lara-Su, one that she didn't reciprocate. Manik, as first-born male, is heir to the throne of Mobius. 25 Years Later (Altered) Due to Sonic's travels to the Past, Manik and Sonia were erased from the timeline, putting a mental toll on the once king. However, when King Shadow was defeated, Sonic brought up the idea of kids to Sally... Five Years Later... Five years after Shadow's defeat, Manik watched a news broadcast with the rest of the Royal family, excited at seeing his baby self on TV. Manik got upset at learning that his parents were going out for the night, but quickly changed his mind when he found out that Lara-Su was babysitting him and his sister. He later caused havoc along with his sister Sonia, forcing Lara-Su to use Chaos Control to rein them in. Lara-Su then put them to bed and read them a few bed time stories, which seemed to put them to sleep. However, the two snuck out of their room and caused more trouble, resulting in a pillow fight with Lara-Su. The next day, they attended the celebration of the Five Years of Peace, when a missile was suddenly launchedTen Years Later...After the peace treaty with Shadow, King Sonic and Queen Sally and enrolled both Manik and Sonia in the same High School as the cousin, Shade. Manik, Shade, and Sonia is are freshmen in Mobius High School. While attending there, Manik met the love of his life, Vanessa. As Manik was trying to get to know Vanessa, As portal opended and Scourge and his son Scar was going reacking haovic across Mobius and King Sonic and Manik teamed up to stop the father and son. at the royal family. However, they were saved by the timely arrival of Silver the Hedgehog. Ten Years Later... It has been ten years the after the 2nd battle with Shadow, Both Sonic and Shadow have become allies (and in-laws). King Sonic and Queen Sally and enrolled both Manik and Sonia in the same High School as the cousin, Shade. Manik, Shade, and Sonia is are freshmen in Mobius High School. While attending there, Manik met the love of his life, As portal opended and Scourge and his son Scar was going reacking haovic across Mobius and King Sonic and Manik teamed up to stop the father and son. The Next Generation of Freedom Fighters Through out Manik's High School year, he had to leave class multiple times to save the world by himself. So he decided to create a new generation of Freedom Fighters to help him stop evil. The group members where: Manik, Sonia, Shade, Lara-Su, Tony Baker Jr, Envy, Skye, and His Sister. They all have fought many opponets including the anti-counter-parts, and Manik's deadly evil brother, Xikar. Personality In the unaltered timeline, Manik's personality was very much that of his father's. He was very fun-loving, though he had a low-tolerance for his royal duties. He also looked up to his father. However, he could come across as somewhat annoying to others, particularly Sonia. In the altered timeline, Manik's personality isn't very different. He is still fun-loving, but due to his young age, is somewhat immature. Manik seems to act a lot like his father in his teenage years. In somewhat, a bit of a rude hothead at times. but he is a nice hearted person when you get to know him Around women, Manik seems to flirt with them alot.